


All Yours

by Forever_Cynical



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Outing of sexuality, Unrequited Supercorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/Forever_Cynical
Summary: Betrayed and outed by Kara, Lena finds herself alone and in detention, that is until she meets Reign.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Reigncorp FanFiction! This is endgame Reigncorp and will probably end up with a sequel.

Lena Luthor was Kara Danver's best friend. Close friend. Kara was her hero, her protector and someone she could count on. Until, suddenly, one day she wasn't. They lived side by side. Bedroom windows facing across from each other. Close enough they could pass notes through the window. Then came Mike. Quarter back, handsome, asshole. Kara was smitten. Mike was too. Everyone was happy. Everyone but Lena.

_She'd trusted Kara. Really trusted her. Her trust in the blonde girl had ended up breaking her. Kara had betrayed her._

_"Lena, its fine, Mike is totally cool with you being gay!" Kara had smiled, pushing her glasses up her nose. "He thinks it's awesome!"_

_"Kara, I didn't want you to tell anyway, I didn't want anyone to know." Lena could feel her eyes filling with water. "I'm not ready, I trusted you."_

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't our resident lesbo, Lena Luthor." Mike smirked. "You better not be hitting on Kara."_

_"Mike!" Kara had scolded. Lena felt everyone near them turn to look at her. Everyone would know now. Everyone would know she was gay._

That was the last time she had seen Kara. Last time she had spoken to her. The last time she had woken up and texted her good morning. It had been a week since the events in the hall way. A week since she had been out by her best friend's boyfriend and her best friend she supposed. Kara hadn't even tried to see her it all way. All she had got from her was a text with around 10 unhappy faces and stating that Mike was sorry for trying to have a joke with her. She hadn't even realised what she had done wrong. She hadn't even tried to see it from her point of view. 

Lena had spent the past week of school, receiving a few texts from Kara asking when she would be back and the repeated question are you still mad at me. She had proclaimed to her mother that she was sick and that she didn't wish for other students to see a Luthor weak. Her mother had agreed with her thinking. She had found herself wishing Lex was here. Wishing he would come home from Harvard and just protect her like he used to. She knew what he would do, she knew he would go to school with his head held high, he wouldn't be afraid. He was a Luthor. Well, so was she. She was done hiding. She was Lena Luthor and she was worth more than how people were treating her. 

She returned to school the next day. All eyes were on her. She had gone from Lex Luthor's lame little sister, to Lex Luthor's lesbian sister. Everyone had loved Lex. He was funny, smart and handsome. He wasn't a football player but he was popular anyway. Lena was quiet, she was smart but she was guarded. She wishes she could be more like her brother but, she could be no one but herself. She would never live up to her brothers name or her families legacy and she found herself forever in that shadow. 

She saw Kara and Mike cuddling by Kara's locker. She was clinging to the tall, athletic male and he was kissing her neck. She turned her nose up at the sight. She watched as Mike caught her eyes and whispered something into Kara's ear. She watched her blonde friend turn round, watched her blue eyes go wide. She heard her name fall from Kara's lips as she turned from the scene and fled. She wasn't ready for Kara to mumble an apology and flutter her eyelashes until everything was fine. She want ready to stop being angry. She decided in this moment she wouldn't be a strong Luthor. In this moment she would be Lena and Lena would flee. 

She found herself in the library, hiding between fiction and non fiction. Before Kara had taken her under, her wing she had found herself in here most days. She clenched her eyes shut and grasped at the stacks. She willed herself to calm down. To shut down her emotions. She reminded herself over and over that she was a Luthor and Luthor's did not display weakness. They were strong, powerful and they would bend you until you broke.  Kara had been an almost, a what could of been, if she had found the strength to question the tension between them. She hadn't and she was almost glad of that now. 

She sniffles and wiped her eyes, trying to pull herself together before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to her side and found Mr Henshaw staring at her. 

"First period has started Ms Luthor and you don't appear to be in Trig with Ms Gordon." His eyebrow arched. 

"I'm sorry." Lena mumbled. "I completely lost track of time, I'll head their now." 

"Now Miss Luthor, I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you detention for those" he stated. "I'm well aware of all that your family have done for this school but we do not tolerate lateness and that applies to everyone, even a Luthor." 

"I wasn't aware it was common practice for teachers to bring up people's families like that, sir." Lena snapped. "I'm well aware of school policies thank you." 

"Make that a week." He replied calmly. "Get to class." 

Lena sighed as she watched him walk away. What a wonderful week she was having so far. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lena heads to detention and finds herself captivated by a girl she has never seen before.

Lena found herself in a room full of people that Kara had once warned her about. She saw her one time crush and last summers tomance, Veronica Sinclair filing her nails in the corner of the room, across from her sat Leslie and Siobhan who were officially dating now it seemed from their joined hands. Maxwell Lord was trying not to let her see that he was leering at her over his laptop. He had been in detention for months after blowing up the science lab. Lena had taken a seat at the window and across from her was a girl she had never seen before. Olive skin, curly brown hair that fell past her shoulders, a leather jacket with a tank top underneath. The girl was absolutely captivating. She could feel herself blushing as she subtly checked out the girl. She suddenly noticed the girl was staring back at her. She wasn't just staring back, she was smirking back. She knew Lena was checking her out. She quickly turned away. What a great first impression. 

She watched as Mr Queen fell asleep at the desk. Sighing she had opened up her computer sciences book, hoping to get ahead before her next class. She was rudely taken from her studies by a paper ball that was thrown at the back of the head. Turning round she was met with Veronica grinning at her from the corner of the room. 

"Yes Veronica?" She sighed. 

"So I hear that our wonderful quarterback Mike Matthews, outed you and that you dropped off the face of the Earth for a week." Veronica tilted her head. "Ever heard of out and proud dear?" 

"That would all be true Veronica but unfortunately for you, it's none of your business." Lena snapped. 

"I would have thought that the summer you spent with me, when little Danvers was away, would have loosened you up a bit." Veronica's grin grew as the shouts and surprised laughter of their companions grew. She watched as the girl beside her turned around. 

"Maybe you weren't that good, Sinclair." The girl shot back. 

"Well, well, well, the killer speaks." Veronica laughed. 

"Fuck off Sinclear and leave Luthor alone." The girl snarled. 

"Oh Reign, will you lighten up?" Veronica signed. 

"Oh Veronica, fuck off." Reign replied. 

"I didn't realise you and Lena were so close." She said arching her eyebrow. 

"I AM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE." Mr Queen shouted from the front of the class room. She tried not to stare at the girl to her left. Reign. What a delightfully beautiful yet unusual name. 

She walked out of school and turned left towards her home. She knew her mother would be dissaponted but she would also be incredibly angry. She knew she would be compared to Lex at least ten times. She was grateful at least that she had managed to be able to avoid Kara successfully so far. She had heard a few muttering of hateful words shot towards her but nothing she hadn't expected. 

She could feel someone following her. She had picked up this feeling enough times when Lex had been following her around the house, waiting until she least expected it and would jump out in attempt to scare her. 

"Whoever you are, I suggest you stop following me or come to do whatever you have come to do." Lena stated. 

"What do you think I'm going to do?" The voice asked behind her. 

"Well.." Lena paused as she turned around and found Reign behind her. "Reign?" 

"You expect me to Reign over you?" The girl smirked. "That's a third date kind of feeling." 

"I didn't mean you would reign over me, I was just saying your name, which is Reign." Lena rambled. 

"Yes and yours is Lena." Reign grinned. 

"Yes, well thank you for earlier Reign, how can I help you?" She stated politely. 

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, you seem like the only person in this school that isn't a dick." Reign shrugged. 

"I'm coping." Lena smiled sadly. "Thank you, you're also not too bad yourself Reign.." 

"Andrews." Reign began to walk encouraging Lena to walk beside her. "Just Reign is fine." 

"Just Reign, it feels like there's a mystery about you." Lena bit her lip. 

"There is." Reign nodded. "Maybe one day I'll reveal it to you." 

"I hope so." Lena replied. 

"We appears to have issues with the same people too, so maybe we can help each other out." 

"Who?" Lena asked, confused. 

"Mike Matthews and Kara Danvers." Reign replied. 

"Kara's my friend and I won't betray her." Lena said quickly. 

"Are you sure she's your friend, Lena?" Reign asked. "Are you really sure?" 

Lena stayed silent. She realised, Reign may have been right. She wasn't sure. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign and Lena grow closer, Kara reappears with apologies and anger.

Day 2 of detention and Lena had successfully avoided Kara for two days now, not including the week she had spent at home. The discussion in detention in regards to herself and Veronica had spread around the school like wild fire. She was now known as Veronica's ex. Her ever changing status in the school had grown somewhat, suddenly Lena Luthor wasn't so boring and lame. She wondered if Kara had been angry that she had kept this from her. She couldn't bring herself to tell Kara at the time. Kara hated Veronica and Veronica hated Kara. Kara felt she was a self righteous snob and Veronica felt Kara was a self righteous child. She couldn't help but believe both sides had a point. She had decided that today she would sit in the same seat, but instead of Mr Queen in front of her she found Mr Jordan on his phone. She smiled slightly as Reign moved to sit beside her. 

"So how was avoiding Kara Danvers today?" Reign asked. 

"Easier as time goes on I suppose." Lena smiled sadly. "I'll have to talk to her eventually but I'm just not ready to forgive her yet." 

"She'll apologise eventually and Mike will continue to be a giant dick." Reign shrugged. 

"What do you have against them, Mike I understand but Kara is the schol's golden child?" Lena questioned. 

"That's part of my mystery." Reign grimaced. "Just know, that she hurt me and my little sister and her dick head boyfriend got involved too." 

"I'm sorry she hurt you and your sister." Lena apologised. 

"Don't be." Reign smiled. "You didn't do anything, I'm sorry she doesn't reallyjust how lucky she is, to have someone like you." 

"Well, I'd like to think that you have me too." Lena said shyly. "I'd like to think that you and I are friends." 

 

"We are, Luthor." She smirked. "Maybe one day we can be more."  She laughed as Lena blushed." 

Instead of going home like her mother insisted, she and Reign found themselves sat at Midvale's park eating ice cream. Lena laughed as Reign recounted stories about her mother and younger sister as she grew up. They had moved to Midvale for a fresh start after Reign had been put in Juvie for beating up a bully who was harassing her sister. 

"So Veronica calls you killer because you told her you killed someone and that's why they put you in Juvie and she believed it?" Lena gasped before cracking up in laughter. 

"She was getting on my nerves Lee, I just wanted her to stop talking to me." Reign groaned. 

"You are so anti social it almost hurts." Lena replied still laughing. 

"You're sat here in a Harry Potter shirt and I'm pretty sure your socks match." Reign pointed out. "I'm pretty sure social people don't do that." 

"I am a proud Ravenclaw, I will have you know." Lena huffed. 

"Not a slytherin?" Reign grinned. 

"Because I want to Slytherin you?" Lena replied smirking as she watched Reign choke on her ice cream. 

"Unexpected but enjoyable." Reign replied. 

"You have ice cream on your nose." Lena giggled. 

"Well now you do too." Reign laughed as she knocked Lena's mint ice cream into her nose. Lena froze before turning to face Reign. 

Lena sound found herself in the unexpected position of straddling Reign as she tried to push the girls ice cream into her face. Reign was strong. Alien strong. Reign was laughing as Lena tried her hardest but failed, luckily for Lena reign was soon distracted by her own enjoyment of Lena's failure that Lena managed to succeed. 

"How could you?!" Reign stated in mock anger. "That was chocolate chip cupcake." 

"I am a Luthor and Luthor always gets what they want." Lena smirked devilishly. 

"Oh yeah?" Reign licked her lips and Lena found her heart beating faster. 

"Yeah." Lena replied quietly as moved slowly towards Reign, just as their lips were about to meet the spell was broken by a voice they both recognised. 

"Lena?!" 

"Kara." 

Kara stood before both of them, mouth open and fists clenched. Lena removed herself from Reigns lap and nervously played with the bottom of her T-shirt, she could feel Reign tense beside her. 

"What are you doing with her, Reign?" Kara asked slowly, voice full of anger. 

"Were eating ice cream in the park, Kara." She answered. "Care to join us?" 

"Fuck you." Kara snarled. 

"Kara!" Lena snapped back. "Back off." 

"What are you doing hanging out with her, Lena, she's bad news!" Kara moved to look at Lena. 

"I like her Kara, you don't get to tell me who I hang out with, I'm my own person." Lena narrowed her eyes. 

"I'm trying to protect you." Kara stated stubbornly. 

"i don't need your protection Kara, I don't need anyone's." Lena answered coldly. "One thing I've learnt lately is that you need to be your own hero." 

"Lena." Kara pleaded. 

"Where were you when he outed me?" She asked. "When he called me a lesbo?" 

"He was trying to.." Kara began. 

"Joke?" Lena choked, her eyes filing with angry unshed tears. "What if it had got back to Lillian, can you imagine how she would have acted, so you hear what people are saying about me?" 

"About you and Veronica which you never told me about?" Kara shot back. 

"Oh my god Kara, this is so much more than Veronica and I, fucking in the back seat of her Audi." Lena yelled angrily, feeling Reign grasp her arm. "You betrayed my trust and you're trying to defend someone who outed me without my pedsmisson, Kara you helped him out me and I wasn't ready for anyone to know." Lena continued. "I needed to be ready and comfortable but I wasn't and now I've just had to get used to it and deal with my shit and instead of being supported by my best friend she's too busy with her homophobic douche bag boyfriend to care." 

"Lena.." Kara bit her lip. "I'm sorry." 

"Maybe you should go, Kara." Lena looked away. "I'm not ready for this yet." 

"Lena, please." Kara begged. 

"Leave." Reign commanded. 

"You." Kara snarled. "You're whispering everything into her ear aren't you." 

"Kara." Reign warned. "Now is not the time for this." 

"You just come into my life and burst through the doors and ruin it all." Kara began to advance on Reign. 

"Kara." Reign repeated. "Stop." 

"You come into my life, tell me you're my sister, you bring some kid along and tell me she is too." Lena gaped at Kara's words. "Then when you don't get what you want you steal my friend." 

"I came to you looking for answers about who our Father was!" Reign stood up yelling.

"He was my father not yours!" Kara yelled back. 

"He was our Father!" Reign reaffirmed. "I come to you with Ruby, you sent us away, you called me a liar and your boyfriend called my mother a whore and you just stood there like this princess you think you are." Reign snarled into Kara's face. "You're nothing but a self righteous little girl who thinks the world owes you everything, well Kara, it owes you nothing." 

"Fuck. You." Kara snarled. 

"I'd rather fuck your friend." Reign smirked and the next thing Lena saw, was Kara pulling her arm back before launching her fist into Reign's face. 

This really wasn't her week. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign and Lena grow closer as her secret was revealed. 
> 
> Short chapter guys! Sorry!

Lena shot forward towards Kara, pushing her backwards and away from Reign, who was holding the side of her cheek and practically foaming at the mouth at Kara's punch. She turned and grabbed Reign moving her away from Kara.

"Kara you need to leave." Lena begged. Please. 

"What so she can take something else from me?" Kara seethed. 

"I am not your property and I cannot be taken." Lena snapped. "I am a person, I am Lena and I'm your best friend." Lena paused. "I used to be your best friend." 

"You still are, Lena, please." Kara pleaded. 

"Kara, I understand this time must be hard for you and I will be there for you but right now, you need to leave." Lena looked at the blonde. "Right now, Reign is bleeding and I'm sure she's strong enough to push passed me to you should she want to, you need to leave." 

"I can take her." Kara answered back. 

"Leave." Lena warned. "Now."

Lena watched as Kara walked away, she turned to look at her just once and she could read the pain in her friends eyes but she turned away to face Reign. The brunette was staring at her, wonder and wariness in her beautiful eyes. She moved a hand up and wiped the blood away from Reign's bottom lip. 

"Why not follow her?" Reign stated moving to grasp her hand. "I know you want to." 

"I want to be here right now." Lena pressed a kiss softly to Reign's palm. "I have questions." 

"You want to know if I'm here out of..care for you or if I'm here to hurt you, to hurt her." Reign asked, no anger in her eyes. 

"Reign." She began. "I know you're not going to hurt me." 

"You are a fool." She answered. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." Lena surged forward and kissed Reign, ignoring the fact that her lip was torn and bleeding. She moved back and licked the blood off her own lip. "Come home with me." Reign nodded. She'd follow her anywhere.

Lena was glad that her mother and father had gone out of town on business. She had found a note on side in the kitchen informing her of such. She shook her head and motioned for Reign to sit down at the counter as she found the first aid kit under the sink, where it had probably been for years. 

"There is no need for that." Reign smiled.

"Merely a scratch."

"Monty python?" Lena questioned while beginning to dab at it with cotton wool. 

"Such a nerd." Reign smirked.

"You're the one who referenced it." Lena laughed as Reign pulled her in. 

"Lena." Reign shook her head. "I'm Kara's sister." 

"I know." Lena answered looking up at her. "You're going to tell me all about it."

They found themselves sat in the entertainment room, that Lex had convinced his parents to purchase. Family pictures of them all covered the walls, each picture with Lex in front of his mother and Lena in front of her father. It was obvious to all that both parents had favourites. The siblings however, were closer than ever with Lex returning to visit when he was next able and she returning his calls whenever he can. 

"You and your brother couldn't look more different." Reign commented. 

"The same goes with you and your sister." Lena returned, arching an eyebrow. 

"Straight to the point then." Reign cleared her throat. 

"My best friend punched you in the face and don't you think I didn't hear that comment." Lena stated cooly. "You're going to tell me, everything."

"Kara and I and my sister Ruby." She began. "We share the same father, you are well aware that Kara was fostered by the Danvers family, before that, her father met my mother, they began an affair." She turned to Lena. "Thus, Ruby and I were born." 

"They must have stared the affair around the same time as Kara was conceived." Lena added. 

"They had an affair up until he died." Reign answered. 

"And you told Kara this and she didn't take it very well." Lena reasoned. 

"I understand why she didn't." Reign sighed. 

"Kara is a good person." Lena paused. "Kara believes in right and wrong and there is no in between and she is hurt, and she will come around eventually." 

"I know." Reign smiled slightly. "I know she will and I admire your faith in her." 

"I will always have faith in her, she had faith in me when no one else did and that Kara is still there somewhere." Lena lent into Reign. "I just know it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Lena have a confrontation then ends in blood and anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for violence and homophobic language

Lena had an issue with built up anger. She had been brought up to bury her anger, to stay calm and rise above what would be viewed as un-Luthor like behaviour, which of course included not making scenes of themseleves. She found herself stood on the hallway of her hitch school, Mike Matthews in front of her screaming at her for betraying Kara. For in his words, letting her "dyke bitch" of a girlfriend get in the way of their friendship. It was like suddenly, everything was moving in slow motion, one moment she was watching Kara running down the hallway, followed by a worried looking Reign and the next her manicured nails were digging into his cheek as she slapped him around the face. 

It was like time had stopped. 

She watched Mike turn to face her, blood glistening in the cuts she had made on his face. His eyes blazing with anger. She watched him move towards her. 

"You god damn dyke whore!" He yelled as he was grabbing her shoulders and slamming her into the lockers. Her head flew back and she grimaced in pain. 

"Better a dyke birch than a misogonystic man child." She snarled back. "When was the last time you really made a difference to anyone Mike?" She laughed harshly. "When was the last time you told me your mother, the great Rhea Matthews, looked at you and didn't think utter disappointment?" Lena narrowed her eyes. "How such a wonderful woman, had you I don't know." 

"You shut your fucking mouth, Luthor." He growled back. "You're nothing but Lionel Luthor's bastard." 

"At least my fathers intelligence didn't go to waste on me, like your mothers did you." Lena smiled back.

"Youre just jealous of me." Lena grimaced in pain as he dug his fingers into her shoulders. "Jealous Kara would want me and not you."

"I really don't want Kara, you insecure, slime ball." Lena yelled.  "Your just worried Kara will realise what a useless little man you are, you're nothing compared to her and that kills you." Lena sneered. "You'd be nothing without her." 

"You slut!" Mike slammed her into the lockers again. "She loves me and you're not even on her radar anymore, all I had to do was give her one good fuck, that you could never give her and she forgot all about you." 

"HOW DARE YOU!" Lena heard Kara yell as she pulled Mike away and threw a punch straight into his face. She felt Reign lean down into her and that was when she realised she had slid to the floor. 

"You are in so much trouble." Reign growled. "What were you doing baiting him?" 

"He started it." Lena groaned as Reign helped her up. 

"Kara finished it." Reign noted as Lena turned and found Kara screaming at Mike as he argued back. 

"DANVERS, MATTHEWS, LUTHOR, ANDREWS, MY OFFICE, NOW." Mr Henshaw yelled. 

"Fuck." Lena groaned. 

Lena hadn't been in trouble before the last two weeks had happened. She had hated the idea of dissaponting her parents like this. Yet as she sat down in the office between Kara and reign but she felt no remorse. She watched as Mike stuffed his nose with tissue and couldn't help but smile. 

"Anyone like to enlighten me with what the hell happened out there?" Hank Henshaw sighed. "Miss Danvers?" 

"I.." Kara began before biting her lip. 

"Mr Matthews?" He asked. 

"Lesbo Luthor stared it." Mike snarled. 

"Matthews, cut that out right now, we do not tolerate that kind of hate speech." Hank warned. "Miss Luthor?" 

"'It all started when Mr Matthews and I were having a heated discussion in which he made comments like the one he has just uttered about myself and Miss Andrews." Lena paused. "He carried on making these comments and unfortunately I lost my temper and decided to strike him."

"Continue." He encouraged. 

"She slapped me!" Mike interrupted. 

"You deserved it, man child, you're lucky I wasn't there!" Reign interrupted. 

"She called me a disappointment to my family." Mike snarled. 

"She's right." Kara added. "Rhea's Lena's mentor at Dax-Tec, she's going to be so dissapointed in you." 

"What is your obsession with Lena." Mike whined. "It's almost like you're in love with her!" 

"I..I'm not.." Kara stuttered. 

"Great." Reign rolled her eyes. 

"Look." Lena sighed. "We all said horrible things, I hit him, he slammed me into lockers, Kara punched him in the face and Reign helped me up off the ground." Lena grabbed Reign's hand. "She didn't do anything and she doesn't deserve to be grouped in with us." 

"Hey." Reign looked at her. "I'm here for you." 

"Dykes." Mike muttered. 

"Learn to shut your mouth boy." Reign turned snarling. "Before my nickname becomes reality, again." Lena smirked at Reign as Mike went quiet. 

"Anyone have anything to add?" Hank asked and watched as they all shook their heads. "Good, Matthews, 3 day suspension, no games for the rest of the season, I'm phoning your moth and suggesting she teach you more about not being a bigot."

"you've got to be kidding me." He groaned. 

"I don't joke." Henshaw deadpanned. "Danvers, 1 days suspension and two weeks of detention, is advice you to get better taste in men." 

"Yes sir." Kara blushed. 

"Lena, in light of the clear homophobic bullying you've been receiving, you will not be suspended, but you will receive two weeks added to your detention." Hank nodded. 

"I understand sir, thank you." Lena smiled sincerely at him. 

"Guidance meetings also, compulsory, we'll discuss that in a moment." Lena nodded as he turned to Reign. 

"Miss Andrews, it appears you did nothing to warrant punishment." Hank noted. "Apart from the threats you made in here." 

"Do I get time off my detention sentence for good behaviour?" Reign grinned.

"Don't push it." Hank stated hiding a smile. 

Lena found herself alone with Hank after he had dissmissed the others. She knew he was a good person, he was best friends with Kara's foster father. He had lost his home to Lena's father when he had been building the new L-Corp science offices in Midvale. There was no love lost between the families but he had always been kind to her. 

"Lena, as a school we've been failing you." Hank began. "We should have noticed this issue and we should have dealt with it. It never should have reached this stage." 

"I didn't tell anyone." Lena shrugged. 

"We should of noticed." Hank said firmly. "Lena, you don't have to do this alone, I know you have your friends but you need me, please attend the guidance." 

"I thought it was compulsory?" Lena asked. 

"It is but I'm sure you'd fine a way not to attend." Hank smirked. 

"Thank you for everything, Mr Henshaw." Lena stood to leave. 

"Remember Lena, you're more than your last name, you're your own hero." He stated after her. 

"Thank you." She said walking out. He was right. It was time for her to walk tall. 

She was greeted by both Reign and Kara waiting for her outside the door. She was pleasantly surprised to find they hadn't killed each other. She smiled softly at the concern on Reigns face and moved towards her, kissing her softly on the lips. 

"Hello." She wrapped her arms around the taller girl. 

"Hey." Reign answered. "You okay?" 

"I'm fine, he was very helpful." Lena grinned. 

"Well, he must think you're alright then." Reign winked. "For a Luthor." 

"Lena." Kara interrupted. "Can we talk?" 

"We have to get to class, Kara, we can talk in detention." She answered. 

"Lena, please." Kara begged. 

"Lee." Reign stared at her. "You should go." 

"Reign?" She questioned. 

"You both need this." Reign shrugged. "You need to go." 

"Fine, you're right." Lena sighed. 

"Often am." Reign grinned as Lena rolled her eyes. 

"I'll see you in detention." She kissed reign softly. 

"I'll save your seat." Reign smiled. "Good luck!" 

Lena followed Kara as they walked down the hallway together, eventually they found a classroom belonging to their psychology teacher, Mrs Quinn-Ilsley. She sat at a desk as Kara pased in front of her. 

"Lena." Kara began. 

"Kara." Lena answered. 

"Firstly, I'm sorry that I didn't stick up for you, I should have, Alex made me see what an idiot I've been." She sighed. "I lost myself in him, I wanted to be loved so badly, to have what Alex and Maggie have, I just let myself lose who I am." She watched Kara's bottom lip begin to shake. "I messed up with Reign too, I couldn't believe what my dad had done and I just couldn't get my head around it and then I saw her with you." Kara took a breath. "And I got jealous." 

"Kara." Lena interupted. "I understand I'm not ready to forgive you yet, both you and Reign need to sort all of that out yourselves and I'm sure Reign has a lot of questions whether you are ready to communicate and answer them is up to you." 

"Is she your girlfriend?" Kara asked softly. 

"I think so." Lena bit her lip. "I think I owe her a proper date but I'd like to this that we're dating at least. 

"You look happy." Kara commented, though there was a sadness in her eyes that she had once seen in herself, when she looked at Kara. 

"I am, she makes me happy." Lena said softly. "This doesn't mean you aren't as important to me, we have things to work out Kara but I know we'll be stronger than ever soon." 

"You think so?" Kara asked. 

"I know so." Lena smiled reaching out for Kara. 

"I love you." The blonde whispered. 

"I love you too, Kara Danvers." Lena replied, noticing that Kara had probably meant that in a more than friendly way. "Now let's get to class!" 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Reign have their first date. Things get steamy.

Detention was certainly different since the fight had taken place. She could hear the whispers around the room. They were all discussing the scars that would be left on Mike's face. They were also talking about the clear finger marks on her back from his fingers. She wishes she had worn something other than her "The Smiths" tank top. Something that would hide the bruises. She had also noticed that Reign was much quieter than usual. She knew why of course. The fight had been the end of her and Mike's relationship. It had also been a tell tale sign of Kara's feelings for her. She knew a Reign was assuming that this was the end of days for them. Lena before Reign, was falling for Kara. Now Mike was gone, Lena could have her chance at Kara's heart. She looked at Reign. Long dark hair, flowing past her shoulders, black leather jacket over a Joan Jett and The Blackhearts shirt, dark skinny jeans. Reign was dark compared the lightness that surrounded Kara. A darkness she welcomed. 

"Reign." Lena turned to her. 

"I'm still mad at you." Reign said grumpily. 

"Reign." Lena smiled. 

"Lena." Reign arched an eyebrow. 

"How about I take you on a date to make up for it?" Lena asked. 

"You want to go out on a date, with me?" Reign said slowly. 

"I was under the impression, since we keep kissing that we were dating?" Lena furrowed her brow. "Am I wrong?" 

"No, of course not. I just thought..." Reign trailed off. 

"That I would drop you and run into Kara's arms and live a happy life in midvale?" Lena asked. 

"Well, yes." Reign cringed. 

"No thank you." Lena smirked. "I really, really.." Lena paused to rake her eyes, over Reign's form." "Really, like you." 

"Alright, perv." Reign laughed as Lena smirked back at her. 

"Miss Andrews, Miss Luthor, care to share what you're discussing?" Ms Gordon asked, looking over the top of her glasses. 

"Miss Luthor and I are discussing anatomy, for science reasons." Reign said mischievously. 

"For science reason?" Ms Gordon rolled her eyes. "Maybe wait until after school to discuss anatomy." She shook her head, she would be telling Dinah about that line when she got home. 

"Yes, Ms Gordon, apologies, you know how Lena likes to study." Reign answered, watching Lena blush out of the corner of her eye. 

"I'm sure." Barbara said before going back to her book, shaking her head.

 "You're incorrigible." Lena muttered.

"I most certainly am." She grinned.

They left the school hand in hand, walking by Ms Gordon as she got into her car, an attractive blonde waiting by it. Lena noted that she knew the blonde, she had been in a band that Lex had followed. The Black Canary, she thinks they were called. She watched as Reign moved closer to her, dropping her hand and throwing her arm around her. She assumed Kara would be back at her house by now, probably grounded for what had happened at the school. She couldn't believe Kara had punched Mike. She couldn't believe she had slapped him to begin with. 

"Deep in thought." Reign noted. "Thinking about today?" 

"I saw red." Lena sighed. "I am sorry about the situation, I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm glad I hit him, that's awful isn't it?" 

"No." Reign looked at her. "I was in Juvie, for a fight that got out of hand, I just want you to be careful, you have a lot more going for you then me." 

"Reign." Lena stopped the girl. "You're so smart, you're funny and you're the most protective person I know." Lena pressed her lips to the brunette's. "Every step I take, I hope to always take that step with you, or return to where you are." 

"You think we're going to go the distance, Miss Luthor?" Reign smiled. 

"I think we're going to go the whole way, now let me take you home to mine." Lena grinned dragging Reign by the hand. 

"Christ, Miss Luthor, dragging me to bed already?" Reign grinned. 

"Well, my parents aren't home." Lena bit her lip as Reign's eyes grew darker. "But I actually plan to make you dinner." 

"You can cook?" Reign asked surprised. 

"Yes, Reign, I can cook." Lena smiled, rolling her eyes. 

"Well Lena." Reign licked her lips. "I can't wait to sample your cooking." 

"Oh Miss Andrews" Lena gave her signature Luthor smirk. "You have no idea of the flavours that will grace your pallet."

When they arrived at Lena's, Reign threw off her leather jacket and kicked off her converse before following Lena into a kitchen, which she was sure was worth more than her entire house. She sat at the bar and watched as Lena began to chop vegetables and peel potatoes with skill. Lena seemed to do everything with determination to do it perfectly. She wondered if that was growing up with Lilian and Lionel Luthor as parents. She knew Lena was four when she as placed with her biological father and his wife. She couldn't help but wonder about Lena's life before that. 

"May I ask you something?" Reign asked carefully. 

"Of course." Lena smiled up from chopping. 

"Your mother, your biological mother, what was she like?" She watched as Lena put down the knife and smiled sadly. 

"She was beautiful, kind and she loved me." Lena murmured. "We lived in Ireland, before I moved to Midvale and she would tell me stories of princesses and magical creatures, I miss her everyday." 

"Lena, I'm sorry." Reign shook her head. "I shouldn't of asked." 

"You may ask me anything." Lena reassured her. "My mother was nothing like Lillian, who dislikes me for being a bastard child of a husband who only stays married to her for convienence." Lena continued. "I love her, Lillian, she helped raise me, maybe one day we may be close, but not yet." 

"I understand." Reign sighed. 

"Anyway." Lena smirked before tossing Food into a pan. "You are having Steak in garlic butter, with minted vegetables and mashed potato, I am having Quorn Steak, minted vegetables and mashed potatoes." 

"Vegetarian." Reign smirked. 

"Of course." Lena smiled. "I have my reasons." 

"I'm sure you do." Reign smiled back, fondly. 

"Go set the table." Lena commanded. "It's almost ready." 

"As my lady, commands." Reign saluted as Lena rolled her eyes. 

Lena watched as Reign finished off her plate of food. She poured them both a glass of wine, stolen from Lillian's private collection of course. Damn the consequences, she wanted this to be the perfect date. She sipped the French red, smiling at the warm feeling. 

"You certainly know how to cook." Reign praised, placing her knife and fork on the plate. 

"For my eighteenth, I made Kara, Lex, Kara's sister Alex and her girlfriend Lucy, a 7 course meal." Lena's eyes sparkled. "It Wanda a wild party but it was enyoable all the same." 

"I wish I could have been there." Reign admitted. "I spent my eighteenth with Ruby watching Inside Out." 

"I wish you would have been too." Lena hummed. "Id very much like to meet Ruby."

"I would very much like to meet Lex." Reign murmured, happily finishing off her wine. 

"I think." Lena stood, moving the plates out of the way and moving to stand to the side of Reign, who gazed up at her. 

"You think?" Reign moved her chair around until she was sat staring up at Lena.

"I think, we should stop talking about our siblings." Lena licked her lips.

"really?" Reign moved forward and grabbed Lena's shirt, pulling her forward until Lena straddled her lap. "What should we talk about Miss Luthor?" 

"Nothing." Lena moved forward and pressed her lips to Reign's. Nothing was good. 

Reign tasted like red wine. She was intoxicating and Lena found herself wondering if she could get drunk on her. She hadn't felt like this when kissing Veronica and she hadn't imagined it would feel like this kissing Kara. This felt like everything. This felt like if she were to stop, she may die. She needed this like sh needed to breathe. Reign's hands were sliding up her shirt and her finger tips were lighting her on fire. She kissed Reign with a fierceness she never realised she had. She whimpered as she felt a Reigns nails slide down her back. 

"Fuck, Lena." Reign groaned breaking th3 kiss. 

"You're welcome too." Lena smirked devilishly." 

"Lena." Reign growled moving to kiss her again. 

"Lena." She heard behind her. "Christ I'm sorry!" She shot round and found a very embarrassed Lex behind her. 

"Lex!" She squeezed, jumping off Reign immediately, blush. 

"Lena." She immediately noticed Kara behind Lex. 

"Kara?" Reign grimaced. 

"Reign." Kara blushed. 

"Reign?" Lex questioned smirking. 

"Lex?" Reign arched her eyebrows. 

"Fuck." Lena swore.

"you were certainly about to." Lex noted.  

The four stared at each other after Lex's comment. Lena flushed and biting her lip, Reign who stood up from the chair and licked her lips. Kara who was trying to look everywhere but the couple and Lex who was nodding in approval. Reign was the first to start laughing, followed by Lex and then Kara, while Lena stared at them like crazy people. 

"Oh my god, Lena." Kara couldn't help it. "In your kitchen really?" 

"I.." Lena began. 

"I don't blame her, I'm pretty hot." Reign grinned. 

"Oh please." Lena rolled her eyes. "You'd have been begging for me by the time I was done." 

"Hey!" Lex plugged his ears. "Big brother here." 

"Sorry." Lena grinned before moving to hug her brother, who welcomed her in his arms." What on earth are you doing here?" 

"Kara text me." He looked down at his little sister. "I heard some things had happened which I may not be too happy about." 

"Kara?" Lena looked over at Kara. 

"Don't be mad." Kara looked down. "I just felt like Lex could help." 

"I should probably go." Reign stated, feeling like the odd one out, even if she had just been kissing Lena like their lives depended on it. 

"No." Lena looked at Reign, determination covering her face. "You're staying." 

"Is that you asking me to stay over?" Reign arched an eye. 

"I, well.." Lena blushed. "If you'd like to, I mean, this was our date and you're part of all this to, you're my..." she trailed off. 

"Girlfriend?" Reign questioned. 

"Well, if you'd like to be?" Lena bit her lip, vulnerability showing. 

"Of course Lena, you can't get rid of me now, you've cooked for me." Lena rolled her  yes but pulled Reign in for a hug. 

"Well.." Lex moved forward offering his hand to Reign. "Lex Luthor, big brother, will kill you if you hurt her." 

"Reign Andrews." Reign said breaking the hug. "Girlfriend, will probably have a line of people waiting to kill me, but I won't hurt her." 

"Good." Kara said stepping forward, pain evident in her eyes. "I'm glad." 

"Right, shall we sit down and fill Lex in?" Lena said breaking the tension. 

"Lets." Reign said taking her seat at the table. 

It was going to be a long night. 


End file.
